hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kastro
Kastro's Double I just have to say he made a stupid mistake. Maybe he was blinded by revenge or it was plain stupidity. He made double by conjuration and manipulation being an enhancer and used for enhancer (not counting specialization) least suitable catergories. He could've used emission (can look like anything; Razor, Goreinu - so it could look like human) and manipulation - that would've been more suited for his style 'cause double wasn't autonomous. If it were to be autonomous that would be a different ball game. It made no sense to focus on conjured copy (that is visible to nonnen users) when he used it in fights against nen users who could see it nevertheless. Rizgubi (talk) 12:59, September 30, 2017 (UTC) I agree with this opinion, I always thought he could have cultivated his special move the Tiger Bite Fist that correlates with the Emission and Transmutation categories. Like with Emission, he could have created a Nen ability that allowed his Tiger Bite Fist to act like a projectile missile of sort. He'd call it, "Flying Tiger Bite Fist"! For Transmutation, I'm not certain what technique he could have created with that category. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:27, September 30, 2017 (UTC) He did that because Nen beasts do not use Nen or at least not the same way a human does (Nen beasts are afaik no different than any puppet made out of wood, only that they are made out of Nen. Though this property can be convenient in that it makes them mobile Nen reserves for the user to use their abilities remotely as well), so Kastro opted for conjuration and manipulation in order to duplicate his Tiger Bite Fist technique through controlling a clone of himself (his certain kill move is exactly that). Problem was that he doesn't have to 'power up' via simply making 2 Tiger Bite Fists instead of 1. As mentioned, there are clearly more and arguably more efficient approaches to look into. It was more to do with Kastro trying too hard to mimick Hisoka by developing this ability for trickery when he has never been a schemer type and has never developed his ability and fighting style around trickery. Hence the 'wasting/exhausting talent' and "memory overload" claim. While he was an excellent Nen user, I mean he was a floor master for a reason. But his complex with Hisoka after his initial defeat destroyed him, sadly. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 19:00, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Kastro was never a floor master, but had he won against Hisoka it would have been his 10th victory, making him eligible to challenge a floor master. Humble × Humble (talk) 19:04, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Oh? My bad on that claim. But still, he got his place there for a reason. Too bad he brooded too much both on trying to be Hisoka and to try and get back on him. He even dragged the match out just to humilate him; should have ended it quick, at the very least, because he could have actually won if he did that. Oh well. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 19:09, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Indeed his conceit and his Nen ability was his downfall. Humble × Humble (talk) 21:59, September 30, 2017 (UTC)